


The Necessary Bits

by tuesdaycoming



Series: Wilde Week 2020 [1]
Category: Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)
Genre: A Wilde Week 2020 (Rusty Quill Gaming), Dom/sub Undertones, Drabble, M/M, Power Dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:02:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27578246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tuesdaycoming/pseuds/tuesdaycoming
Summary: It’s so dreadfully easy to maneuver Bertie when Wilde has him on his knees.
Relationships: Sir Bertrand "Bertie" McGuffingham/Oscar Wilde
Series: Wilde Week 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2015858
Comments: 8
Kudos: 20
Collections: A Wilde Week 2020





	The Necessary Bits

**Author's Note:**

> Wilde Week Day 1- Apathy
> 
> I think most of these are going to be quite short.

It’s so dreadfully easy to maneuver Bertie when Wilde has him on his knees. For all the bravado, and he’d hoped there would be something to support that, Bertie slips down with only a hand on his neck and bit of pressure.

“If that is, hm, what you’d like. I am, of course, able to—” His voice fades out when Wilde taps his cheek with an open palm. Bertie stills, lips parted. He’s like a great doll Wilde can tip forwards and back to watch him blink. 

“Be a darling, dear, and open up for me.” And oh, Bertie does.


End file.
